Why Do People Say I'm In Love?
by Sam-TheNinja
Summary: Well It's a GTOP fic, about G-Dragon's frustration with love. I honestly had NO IDEA how to categorize this... so I just said Boys Before Flowers, because Big Bang did a parody of this XD
1. Chapter 1

Why do people say I'm in love?

By Sam_TheNinja

Discalimer: Well I don't own GD and T.O.P or the rest of Big Bang… that would be weird…

A/N: This was requested by my friend, hope you like it buddy!

G-Dragon was slightly pissed, no, change that, EXTREEMLY pissed. Everywhere he went Taeyang, Seungri, or Daesung mentioned something about him being in love with T.O.P. Which, obviously, was very untrue.

"Hey, GD, are you and T.O.P going out tonight, because you know we have to work on our album…" giggled Daesung.

_That wasn't funny in the slightest _angrily thought G-Dragon.

" Is it possible that you could just leave me alone Daesung?"

Daesung walked away laughing.

_Why did they keep saying things like this? I'm defiantly not gay! There is no possibility that I even could be! I mean, I 'm famous and have millions of fangirls constantly stalking me!. They are FANGIRLS, not boys, and I definitely think a couple look decent! _

"What are you doing, GD? Thinking about a certain someone?" teased Taeyang.

"Oh my- are you freaking serious Taeyang? No I am not thinking about a certain someone!"

Taeyang just shrugged and walked off. Apparently no one believed G-Dragon's desperate attempts to tell them he in no way at all liked T.O.P… G-Dragon sighed and sat down, maybe his frustration could fuel some good lyrics. G-Dragon hummed the tune of his half-written song to himself and tapped his pencil on the table.

"I like it, this might just turn out well," he mumbled.

"Like what? T.O.P?" questioned a hidden Seungri.

" NO! The lyrics I just wrote, you idiot!" seethed G-Dragon.

"Gosh, no need to be so fussy. I was just stating the obvious!" he said.

G-Dragon sat back in his chair angrily.

"Just let me write my lyrics! I'm guessing you want new songs too, so stop interrupting me!"

Seungri walked away mumbling something like,

"Why can't the retard just realize that he likes the guy, already?"

G-Dragon continued working on his lyrics.

_I swear, if one more freaking person comes up to me, saying that I like T.O.P they are going to get it!_

_Hmmm… What should I write about? I already wrote about my frustration…_

G-Dragon quietly resumed his humming and scratched his pencil on the paper, so that he could hopefully come up with some new songs by tomorrow. Before he could stop himself though the scratching and humming lulled him to sleep.

A couple of hours later G-Dragon felt an annoying poke in his shoulder.

_Really? Really!? Not another effin person to come tell me I like T.O.P! I DON'T LIKE T.O.P YOU IDIOT, leave me alone! _

Much to G-Dragon's displeasure, the poking did not stop.

_I swear to god, one more poke and I'll snap._

_O.K! That is it!_

G-Dragon jumped up and screamed as loud as he possibly could,

"I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO T.O.P IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY OR FORM!"

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, and thought he just might throw up. Standing before him was, an equally astonished T.O.P.

"I-I… well you see…" stuttered G-Dragon, but before he could finish talking T.O.P burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" demanded a blushing G-Dragon and stormed out of the room. Once T.O.P had stopped laughing and could breath again, he went up to the other band members and Laughed,

"Good job guys."

A/N: Like it? Hate it? It was just a random thought that I wanted to turn into a story. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Why Do People Say I'm In Love

By: Sam_TheNinja

Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Bang… and that is still just as creepy as before…

A/N: I had to ask my friend Kazekage-sama for some advice on this chapter :P

G-Dragon was still frustrated with his fellow band mates.

_ Why the heck would T.O.P laugh at that, it wasn't funny at all…_

He decided to do what he normally did to calm his anger, write a song. The lyrics just wouldn't come though… He gripped his pencil in frustration.

_Ugh… I normally write songs about my problems…_

_ But I am SO not writing a song about gayness!_

_ Even though the rest of the band would get a kick out of it…_

_ Freaking sickos…_

"You look frustrated… whats wrong GD?"

G-Dragon looked up into the speaker's eyes, T.O.P's eyes.

"What do you want?" said G-Dragon.

"Well no need to be snappy now" replies T.O.P.

G-Dragon just went back to his attempt at writing a song.

"You want some help?"

"From someone like you? Hell no." sneered G-Dragon.

"Fine then"

T.O.P started to walk away from the angry man, but before he could go any further a hand snatched the back of his shirt.

"Well maybe I could use some help…" mumbled a voice from behind him.

"Excuse me?" laughed T.O.P

"What did you say?"

" I SAID, well maybe I could use some help!"

T.O.P smiled and pried G-Dragon's fist from his shirt.

"O.K. then."

T.O.P and G-Dragon worked on the song for the whole rest of the night. They whispered the lyrics so as not to wake the other band members, but it kind of failed…

"OOOOH look at T.O.P and GD!" screamed Seungri.

_Oh crap. Why me? _Thought G-Dragon.

Daesung and Taeyang ran in the room frantically.

"What happened, someone scream- OH!"

Their faces went from panicked to amused,

" I knew this day would come." Snickered Taeyang.

"What day!? He's helping me write lyrics you retards!" yelled G-Dragon.

"Stop denying it, my little GD." Sneered T.O.P. as he wrapped his arms around G-Dragon.

_What the-_

" T.O.P what the crap is wrong with you!" He squirmed uncomfortably in T.O.P's hold.

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I AM IN NO WAY GAY!_

"Just tell them what we were doing, honey" said T.O.P.

"We were writing lyrics! Now. Let. Me. Go!" screamed G-dragon.

"Sure you were, leader's shouldn't lie you know." Giggled Daesung.

" I'm not lying!" explained G-Dragon.

_How do I get out of this one?_

_ If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were setting me up…_

_ AH HA I have an idea!_

G-Dragon suddenly started hugging T.O.P back. T.O.P's eyes widened, but he kept his mask on.

"Oh, finally decided to give in?" said T.O.P. G-Dragon snickered,

"Nope."

And G-Dragon Bit him.

"What the-!"

T.O.P recoiled and cradled his hurt arm.

"What the heck was that for?!"

But GD was long gone.

A/N: ITS DONE! )

Should I continue?

R&R XD


	3. Chapter 3

Why Do People Say I'm in love?

By: Sam_TheNinja

Disclaimer: I still don't own… sadly… lol

A/N: FINAL CHAPPIE! It's short too…. But cute ^_^

G-Dragon had a plan…. And it was an evil one at that. He woke up early to avoid the taunting remarks of the other band members and prepared for their newest interview.

"Whoa… GD your up early…" said a surprised Taeyang.

"Oh am I? I didn't realize." He replied calmly. Taeyang silently walked away, with a slightly disturbed look on his face. G-Dragon gave an evil grin and ate another spoonful of cheerios.

He was practically in the car 20 minutes before the rest of them had brushed their teeth. He was shivering with excitement; he couldn't wait to put his plan into action.

T.O.P sat silently next to him in the car, he was still pretty pissed that GD had bitten him. G-Dragon stole side-glances of T.O.P, as if he was looking to see if the man knew of his genius plan. He fidgeted like this for the whole ride.

When they finally arrived at the interview G-Dragon was almost jumping up and down. And T.O.P was getting annoyed.

"Would you STOP already!?" he hissed.

G-Dragon ignored him and sat in his spot, he fixed his hair and readied himself for the interview. The rest of them took their spots next to the leader.

The interview was all fine and dandy until GD put his maniacal plan into action.

"G-Dragon could you tell us any deep dark secrets about your fellow band members?" the woman asked him kindly. G-Dragon looked at T.O.P and gave him a grin; he then leaned down and whispered something into the woman's ear. Her eyes widened and she screamed,

"WHAT!? T.O.P IS **GAY!?**"

G-Dragon snickered as T.O.P sat there, speechless.

"Yes, it's true. He has an OBVIOUS thing for me, too bad I cant return his feelings really." G-Dragon gave a sneer in T.O.P's direction. T.O.P suddenly jumped up and pointed an accusing finger in GD's direction,

"LIES I tell you! LIES!" yelled T.O.P. G-Dragon gave him an offended look,

"Why would you say such horrible things about your poor leader?"

T.O.P suddenly noticed the fact that the camera was still on, and immediately sat down, embarrassed. The rest of the interview passed by with no problem. When they got home though… well that's a whole different story….

A/N: Hope ya'll liked! I thinks it's cute! ^_^ R&R!


End file.
